bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yadōkai
Yadōkai (夜道怪, Yadoukai) is a Shinigami who was persecuted for his crimes against the Soul Society during the beginnings of the Gotei 13. During his time he was revered as The Embodiment of Sin (実施の シン, Jisshi no Shin). Personality A selfish and immoral man, Yadōkai feels all are worthless compared to him. Even during his time in the Soul Society, he was widely hated for his cruel approach towards allies and inability to cooperate with his teammates. Finally getting fed up with the morals and the ideals of the Soul Society, he lashed out and attacked his comrades wiping out nearly half of his division. Yadōkai felt no remorse for his actions, even announcing to Central 46 that "they had it coming" and he would most likely do it again if given the chance. After his escape from the Detention Faciliy, Yadōkai has proven to sustain his selfish ways over the years caring only for himself. He has become exceedingly greedy, selling any secrets or details he can get to the highest bidder eventually becoming the biggest underground criminal the Soul Society has seen in years. Appearance Quite tall, Yadōkai has long combed white hair that reaches his upper back and black colored eyes. He has a thin mustache, along with a triangular shaped black beard. Yadōkai wears a unique outfit, consisting of a skin tight black shirt with long black pants. He wears a white sweater over this, opened at the chest with a high color. Around his waist, sits a thick belt that also holds his Zanpakutō. He wears black sandals, that reveal his toes which are painted black which also applies to his finger nails. Abilities *'Great Spiritual Power': Shown to have spiritual power on par with that of a Captain-leveled Shinigami, Yadōkai, has great control over his powers. Shown to utilize his spiritual power in combat, to startling degree's, Yadōkai has shown on multiple occasions to utilize his powers with great ease. He has shown to use his spiritual powers for feats such as levitating in the air to masking traces of his spiritual power completely. **'Hanki' (反鬼, Reverse Demon): An ability which nullifies an opponent's Kidō by hitting it with another one of perfectly opposite speed and energy. The ability can even neutralize an opponent's movements. (Somewhat erroneously named Hanki Sōsai in the Viz translation, as sōsai (相殺) means "mutual cancellation", referring to the ability's effect.) *'Kidō Expert': Skilled in the art of Kidō, Yadōkai has shown to utilize multiple Kidō spells simultaneously with ease. Shown to effortlessly fire multiple spells one after another to quickly dispatch his Hollow foes, his spiritual power took only the smallest toll from doing this. He has also shown to be formidable with Binding spells, using to tie down the guards of the Detention Unit with ease. *'Hohō Practioner': Shown to be quite agile in the field of battle, Yadōkai has shown to have Captain-level speed. Despite his skill in this field, he has shown to be easily matched with members of the Omnitsukido, relying on his own abilities to dispatch his foes. *'Genius Intellect': A natural genius, Yadōkai is a man who is well-rounded in all fields of science and math. The sole reason for this natural genius is because of his insane greed, bringing him to wanting the knowledge of the world. He uses militaristic strategic thinking to outwit his opponents and overpower them, most of the time, without even coming into contact with them. Zanpakutō Kamaitachi (鎌鼬, sickle-wielding weasel): Sealed as a regular katana with a cross-shaped guard and a black colored hilt. The sheath is gray in color, with a gold dragon imprint along the body. *' ': It is triggered by the command Slice (切れ, Kire; VIZ "Slice Up"). In Shikai, Kamitachi keeps its sealed state form. :Shikai Special Ability: In Shikai, Kamaitachi has shown to grant Yadōkai the ability to phase through solid matter as well as phase other objects through solid matter. By doing so, he becomes immune to most forms of physical combat and a greater threat to anyone he fights. Kamaitachi does not grant this "phasing" ability constantly and requires an interval of being sheathed before another use. With keen timing, Yadōkai becomes quite deadly in the field of battle. *' ': Not yet Revealed